


Я заночую в кукурузе

by AnnaJones



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Drama, Fantastic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Chronological, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaJones/pseuds/AnnaJones
Summary: Тони был от него в годе жизни, в четырех годах и в паре месяцев. Где-то он продолжал жить, где-то уже был мёртв.





	Я заночую в кукурузе

**Author's Note:**

> Для тех, кто нахрен запутался в сюжете, как и я при его написании.  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c848736/v848736822/13ba32/fEJ-IfvDeZY.jpg
> 
> Тони родился в 1970.  
> Питер — 10 августа 2001.  
> ВБ случилась летом 2018.

**— Лето 1981 —**

  
К телефону долго не подходили, и когда Тони уже собирался было повесить трубку, ему ответили:  
  
— Алло?   
  
— Эдвин? — неуверенно спросил Тони, понимая, что не узнаёт голос. Возможно старый таксофон неимоверно исказил знакомые нотки. — Папа? — на всякий случай поинтересовался мальчишка.  
  
— Нет, — в трубке раздались помехи. Голос собеседника был сонный.  
  
— Оу, простите, наверное, я ошибся номером.  
  
Тони нажал на кнопку сброса и, снова пошарив в карманах, опустил монетку в зияющий рот таксофона.  
  
— Да? — раздался тот же самый старческий голос, и Тони нахмурился, отняв телефонную трубку от уха и взглянув на неё.   
  
— Эдвин? — всё же переспросил он. — Это ты? — хотя этот слегка хрипловатый и сонный для Джарвиса голос вряд ли ему принадлежал.  
  
— Нет, малыш, это не Эдвин. Ты снова ошибся номером.   
  
— Простите, сэр, — слегка растерянно прошептал Тони, кладя трубку на место. Странно, на чистом чёрном небе ярко светила полная луна и великолепно освещала как поле, так и дорогу с таксофоном. Тони прекрасно видел кнопки с коряво выведенными цифрами. Он снова набрал номер, вслух проговаривая числа.   
  
— …пятьдесят два, ноль, один.  
  
— Алло!  
  
— Эдвин! Эдвин, — затараторил Тони, не давая собеседнику и слова вставить. — Я возле шоссе, и это довольно далеко от дома. Я бежал, не останавливаясь, по кукурузному полю, бежал, пока не упал и не разбил коленку. Эдвин, я не знаю, где я. Кажется, я потерялся, — Тони замолчал, оглядываясь.  
  
Дорога была пуста, поля — безжизненны. Только длинные стебли кукурузы зловеще покачивались в такт ветру.  
  
— Пожалуйста, забери меня. Мне… мне страшно, — тише добавил Тони, почти губами касаясь трубки, словно пытался заглушить страх в своём голосе.  
  
— Малыш, — произнес всё тот же голос, сонный и хриплый. И это был не Джарвис. — Ты наверняка перепутал кнопки… — голос на том конце провода затих. — Ох! — воскликнули вдруг, и Тони от неожиданности подскочил.  
  
— Простите! — воскликнул он и повесил трубку, звонко грохнув её на крючок.  
  
Странно, он точно знал, что набирает правильный номер. Возможно, проблемы с линией. Тони зябко поёжился. Сейчас был конец июля, неимоверная жара царила днём, но ночью всегда холодало, а он был в рубашке с короткими рукавами.  
  
Тони взглянул на висящую в небе луну и показал ей язык. Она была жёлтой, словно кружок сыра. Таксофон резко зазвонил, и Тони подскочил. Телефон надрывался, но мальчишка поднимать трубку не спешил. Это было чертовски странно — звонящий в ночи таксофон рядом с пустынной дорогой.  
  
— Да? — дрожащим голосом спросил Тони, всё же решаясь ответить. Ему пришлось встать на носочки, чтобы снять телефонную трубку с крючка.  
  
— Это ты, малыш? Ты звонил Эдвину?  
  
— Да? — растерянно ответил Тони.  
  
Собеседник замолчал, что-то зашуршало в трубке, возможно, это были всполохи статического электричества.  
  
— Как вы узнали, куда звонить? — в ужасе прошептал мальчишка. — Я звонил с таксофона.  
  
— Определитель номера, — ответили ему, и Тони нахмурился.  
  
— А что это?  
  
В телефоне долго молчали.  
  
— Неважно.  
  
Тони кашлянул, вдруг чего-то испугавшись. Он снова оглядел трассу, чистая лунная дорожка.  
  
— Ты потерялся?  
  
— Д-да. Я сбежал из дома, — Старк пожал плечами.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— А какое вам дело? — немного раздражённо ответил Тони. Ему надо было возвращаться домой.  
  
Пусть хоть через эту треклятую кукурузу. Хотя дороги обратно он не знал. За всё то время, что он бежал, не оглядываясь, он успел пробежать несколько участков, и часто сворачивал, наматывая целые круги по бескрайнему полю. Он не видел ничего вокруг, кроме початков и тёмных стеблей, только чёрное небо с россыпью звёзд над головой.  
  
— Сколько тебе лет?  
  
— Одиннадцать, — буркнул Тони, внезапно вспоминая слова матери.  
  
— Никогда не разговаривай с незнакомцами, слышишь? Никогда, — говорила она, крепко сжимая его руки.  
  
— Вообще-то мне нужно дозвониться до Эдвина, — деловито сообщил Тони. — А вы занимаете линию. До свидания!  
  
Тони грохнул трубкой. Но не успел он найти нужную монетку в кармане, как телефон снова зазвонил.  
  
— Ты не дозвонишься, — заявили ему, и Старк одновременно и разозлился, и испугался.  
  
— Почему? — дрожащим голосом спросил он.  
  
— Этот таксофон неисправен.  
  
— Правда? — Тони сделал шаг назад, натягивая провод, и придирчиво оглядел аппарат. Синяя металлическая крыша была чёрной, словно её недавно упорно пытались сжечь.  
  
— В него попала молния.  
  
— Откуда вы зна… — Тони замолчал. Откуда этот старик узнал, из какого таксофона он звонит?  
  
— Не бойся. Я просто предположил, — раздался извиняющийся голос.  
  
— Как вас зовут?  
  
— Питер.  
  
— И сколько вам лет, сэр? — Тони намотал провод от телефона на палец, как обычно делала его мама, когда разговаривала со своими подружками — важными леди.  
  
— Шестьдесят два.  
  
— О! — глубокомысленно заявил Тони, а потом взглянул на свои наручные часики. Полпервого ночи. Говард наверняка его выпорет, когда он вернётся. — Я вас разбудил своим звонком, мне очень жаль, сэр. До свидания!  
  
— Тони, стой, погоди! Ты что, отправишься домой через всё поле? Один? В ночь?  
  
— Ничего страшного. Я заночую в кукурузе.  
  
Тони в очередной раз грохнул трубку на крючок и, пиная камешки, пошёл в сторону поля. Стебли недовольно покачнулись, словно бы открывая ему проход. Совсем недавно он прочитал «Дети кукурузы» Стивена Кинга и заметил, что бегать по полям ему теперь не очень нравится. Наверное, поэтому он бежал как угорелый, будто боялся, что эти растения его сожрут.  
  
Таксофон затренькал, и Тони помялся, прежде чем ответить. Хлеб **а**  недовольно на него зыркнули.  
  
— Не бросай трубку, пожалуйста, — мягко попросили его. Старк с трудом оторвал взгляд от кукурузных стеблей. — Если уж ты решил заночевать в поле, то давай я побуду рядом, чтобы тебе не было страшно. Почему ты сбежал из дома?  
  
Тони присел, до предела натянув телефонный провод. И начал свой рассказ. Он говорил о том, что родители на всё лето отправили его на ферму к Джарвису. Эдвин Джарвис — это бывший папин дворецкий. Говард отправил его в отставку после смерти жены Эдвина — Анны. Джарвиса же это обидело, ему было всего шестьдесят четыре, не возраст для того, чтобы куковать на пенсии, так он считал.  
  
Тони меланхолично заметил, что ферма Джарвиса далеко не ферма. Он никогда не держал животных, а из растений выращивал только чахлую яблоню, что досталась от предыдущих хозяев.  
На том конце провода его внимательно слушали, и Тони с каждым словом становился всё смелее и смелее, рассказывая о том, как же это всё-таки несправедливо, когда родители на лето сплавляют тебя в деревню.  
  
— Мне не обидно, что они отправили меня к Джарвису. Я его очень люблю, он мне как дядя. Мне обидно, что отец просто решил от меня избавиться, вместо того, чтобы наладить отношения.  
  
— Почему? — спросили его, и Тони закрыл глаза.  
  
Потому что отношения с отцом у него не заладились. Потому что он всегда чувствовал его холодность и отчуждённость. Они были чужими, и эта смущённая неловкость наедине друг с другом рождала у Тони неприятные мысли. Отец его не любил, казалось ему. Питер спорить с ним не стал, хотя Старк для себя решил, что, если этот мистер внезапно скажет, что родителей нужно уважать, он положит трубку и больше на звонки отвечать не станет.  
  
— А как ваши отношения с отцом? — поинтересовался Тони.  
  
— Ну… — возникла пауза. — Мой отец умер, когда мне было почти пять, и я его совсем не знаю. Но, думаю, у нас были бы хорошие отношения.  
  
— Оу, — прошептал Тони. — Мне очень жаль, — вежливо сообщил он, хотя ему скорее было стыдно, что он вообще задал этот вопрос. — А я со своим поссорился, когда они с мамой приехали вчера меня навестить. И я сбежал из дома, громко хлопнув дверью. Я убежал в кукурузное поле и бежал, пока не выдохся.  
  
Тони помассировал опухшую окровавленную коленку. К запёкшейся ране прилипли пыль и сорняки.  
  
— А потом понял, что заблудился.  
  
— Хочешь, я расскажу тебе про своего друга, у которого в твоём возрасте тоже были проблемы с отцом?  
  
Тони задумался, рисуя на земле круги. Под ногти забивалась грязь.  
  
— Хочу.  
  
А потом они проболтали всю ночь, пока Тони не заснул, прислонившись спиной к тонкой ножке таксофона, зажимая телефон между подбородком и плечом. Разбудил его мамин крик.  
  
— Тони, малыш, — кричала она на бегу, скользя по изумрудной траве в своих лакированных красивых лодочках.  
  
От росы было мокро и холодно, и Тони зевнул, глядя на свои часы. Пять утра. Небо было жёлто-серым, и ледяное солнце хмуро глядело на него за кукурузными стеблями.  
  
— Я так волновалась. Мы все волновались.  
  
Мама обняла его крепко-крепко, почти что душа, и от неё пахло дорогими французскими духами и слезами, выплаканными за ночь. Тони обнял её, утыкаясь в светлые волосы.  
  
— Больше так не делай, — строго предупредила мама, и Говард за её спиной молча засунул руки в карманы брюк. Он злился.  
  
«Точно всыплет», — подумал мальчишка. Трубка соскользнула с его плеча, когда он поднялся.

***

  
На следующий день, когда Тони выспался, пообедал и получил свою порцию отцовского гнева и маминых ласковых фраз, а потом проводил их до аэропорта, он решил поблагодарить этого загадочного старика Питера, который проболтал с ним всю ночь.  
  
Тони даже составил список всех вариантов номеров, которые он мог набрать вчера аж целых три раза подряд. Звонить по всем он конечно же не стал, прекрасно понимая всю бессмысленность этого действия. А ещё Тони понимал, что глупо было звонить со стационарного телефона из дома Джарвиса на его же номер. Звонок просто-напросто не прошёл. Но попробовать стоило.  
  
Уже вечером Тони напросился в гости к соседям. С Оливией, его ровесницей, они ловили улиток на речке, катались с горки с утра до ночи на велосипедах, палками сшибали кукурузные початки в полях, а потом убегали от разъярённых фермеров.  
  
— Можно от вас позвонить? — вежливо попросил он, и Оливия кивнула. В руках у неё было жёлтое пластмассовое ведёрко. Они собирались пойти ловить головастиков.  
  
— …пятьдесят два, ноль, один, — от усердия Тони даже вытащил язык.  
  
— Да?  
  
Тони разочарованно выдохнул. Это был Джарвис. Да и на что он рассчитывал, звоня ему на дом? Старк почесал за ухом и положил трубку на место. Надо было успеть наловить головастиков до того, как взойдёт луна.

***

  
У Оливии была белая гладкая кожа с россыпью веснушек даже на ногах и белые ресницы. Она наступила на прогнившую доску на мосту и провалилась по колено в воду, намочив кроссовок. С отвращением сняв обувь и носки, она метнула их в сторону Тони. Тот в отместку вылил на неё целое ведро воды с головастиками, и теперь Оливия дулась. Они молча доехали на велосипедах до кукурузного поля и остановились. Отсюда хорошо было видно полную луну. Она всё же напоминала круглый сыр.  
  
— Подожди минутку, — попросил Тони, слезая с велика. Девчонка недовольно на него взглянула. Она с ним не разговаривала, её волосы и футболка всё ещё не высохли, и он видел её абсолютно плоскую грудную клетку.  
  
Тони набрал на таксофоне номер Эдвина, и два гудка спустя ему ответили:  
  
— Алло?  
  
— Питер? — осторожно спросил Тони, чуть лине подпрыгивая на месте.  
  
— Тони, — на том конце провода, кажется, улыбнулись.  
  
— Сэр, я хотел сказать спасибо за то, что… что болтали со мной всю ночь. Это было… — Тони замялся. — Спасибо.  
  
— Тебе спасибо.  
  
У Старка холодок по спине пробежал от этой фразы. Он оглянулся, чтобы заметить, как Оливия раздражённо машет ему рукой, намекая, что им уже давно пора домой.  
  
— Вы женаты?  
  
— О, нет, Тони, я не женат и никогда не был.  
  
— Это, должно быть, печально, — посочувствовал мальчишка.  
  
— Наверное.  
  
— И детей у вас нет?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Вам, наверное, грустно? — Тони ковырнул пальцем наклейки на корпусе телефона.  
  
— Мне скорее одиноко, — признался Питер.  
  
— Хотите, — Тони вздохнул, — хотите я буду звонить вам каждый день, пока нахожусь у Эдвина? Если, конечно, вам этого хочется.  
  
— О, Тони, — раздался радостный голос, Тони почему-то показалось, что старик даже растрогался, — конечно, я хочу. Мне было бы очень приятно.  
  
— И во сколько мне позвонить вам завтра?  
  
— Было бы неплохо вечером?  
  
— Да, часов в восемь, я тогда как раз прихожу с речки, — Тони кивнул. — А вы не могли бы дать мне свой номер? Я пробовал набрать вас с домашнего телефона, но ничего не вышло, — мальчишка пальцами провёл по кнопкам с высеченными цифрами. — Думаю, какие-то хулиганы поменяли клавиши местами, поэтому я неправильно набрал номер в первый раз.  
  
В трубке молчали, было слышно только тяжёлое дыхание.  
  
— Не получится, — вдруг заявили ему, — тебе придётся звонить с таксофона.  
  
— Почему? — немного раздражённо поинтересовался Тони, заметив, что Оливии надоело ждать, и она уже садилась на свой велик.  
  
— Ты всё равно не сможешь до меня дозвониться. Это можно сделать только через таксофон.  
  
Тони фыркнул. Эдвин вряд ли отпустит его так поздно в кукурузное поле. Оливия же скрылась за поворотом.  
  
— Ладно, завтра в восемь, — протараторил Старк, бросая трубку на крючок, и помчался к своему велосипеду. Надо было догнать эту несносную девчонку. 

***

  
— … и я только утром заметил, что к моей руке присосалась пиявка. Я вообще её не чувствовал. Когда Эдвин снял её, она была такая толстая. Жуть, — Тони рассмеялся, и Питер засмеялся вслед. — Сэр, можно я спрошу?  
  
— Конечно, малыш.  
  
— Откуда вы знаете, что в этот таксофон попала молния?  
  
— А в него действительно попадала молния? — поинтересовались в телефоне, и Тони задумался.  
  
Он уже спрашивал об этом Джарвиса, на что он весьма удивился. А потом пожал плечами, он не знал. Эдвин переехал сюда всего лишь пару лет назад. Тони задал тот же самый вопрос Оливии, на что она только показал ему язык. Всё ещё обижалась за головастиков, и ему пришлось идти на речку одному.  
  
— Не знаю, но он весь в копоти. Папа хочет, чтобы я закончил школу экстерном, — внезапно сменил он тему.  
  
— Тебе этого хочется?  
  
— Ну… — протянул Старк. — В обычной школе мне скучно. Все такие глупые. Ненавижу школу, — Питер грустно засмеялся.  
  
— Я тоже так считал, будучи подростком. Мне казалось, на свете есть столько всего интересного помимо учёбы.  
  
— О да! — закивал Тони, хотя собеседник его не видел.  
  
— Зато сейчас я бы очень хотел отмотать время назад и вернуться в прошлое.  
  
— Ну нет, я бы не захотел возвращаться назад. Мне не нравится в школе. Быть ребёнком так отвратительно, — вздохнул Тони. — Быстрей бы уже вырасти. Жду не дождусь.  
  
— Не спеши, — попросил его Питер. — Наслаждайся каждым беззаботным мгновением.  
  
Старк фыркнул. Да что этот старикан знал?! Но спорить Тони не стал.  
  
— Сэр, расскажите ещё что-нибудь про вашего знакомого. Ну того, у которого проблемы с отцом.  
  
— Понравилось?  
  
— Не то чтобы… Скорее очень знакомо.  
  
— Ладно, — усмехнулся Питер. — Усаживайся поудобнее.  
  
Тони подложил под задницу старый плащ Джарвиса и скрестил ноги. Кукурузные стебли в ночи были похожи на людей.

***

  
— Сэр! — воскликнул Тони, как только трубку подняли. — Мистер Питер, я сегодня уезжаю в город. За мной приехали родители.  
  
— Ох, — вздохнули на том конце провода. — Тони. Мне так жа… То есть, наверное, ты рад.  
  
— Сегодня последний день, когда мы можем пообщаться, — Тони заискивающе усмехнулся. — Если вы конечно не дадите мне свой номер.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, — Питер вздохнул, — ты можешь звонить мне только с таксофона.  
  
Тони разочарованно пожевал нижнюю губу.  
  
— Я вчера был в местной библиотеке, но не нашёл ни одной газетной статьи, в которой бы писали, что в таксофон попала молния. Может быть, это в ваш телефон она ударила?  
  
— Возможно, — согласился Питер.  
  
— Вы врёте.  
  
— Я не вру, я просто не знаю.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Взрослые не всегда обо всём знают…  
  
— Нет, я про другое. Почему вы со мной общаетесь? Мне ведь всего одиннадцать, я глупый мальчишка, который обижает девчонок и ловит на речке лягушек. Неужели вам настолько одиноко?  
  
— Ну, во-первых, Тони, — строго заявил Питер, — ты далеко не глупый. Ты сам мне рассказывал, что собрал двигатель в шесть лет. Во-вторых, да, ты прав. Мне действительно очень одиноко.  
  
Тони молчал, поражённый таким откровением.  
  
— Но вы больше не хотите, чтобы я вам звонил.  
  
— Я бы этого очень хотел, но, — Питер вздохнул, — но это невозможно.  
  
— Я помирился с Оливией, — прошептал Старк.  
  
— Молодец.  
  
— Вот бы и с отцом помириться, — признался он, внезапно ощущая, как щиплет в глазах. — Скажите, что помирюсь.  
  
Питер молчал. И Тони вытер скатившуюся по щеке слезу.  
  
— Мне пора. До свидания, сэр, я позвоню следующим летом, — трубка звякнула о крючок, и сгоревшая на солнце кукуруза от ветра шевельнулась. Старк показал початкам средний палец, ещё не зная, что следующим летом его отправят в математический лагерь во Францию.  


**— Конец декабря 1991 —**

  
Тони грел в кулаке монетки, прислонившись к старому пикапу Джарвиса. Тот любезно одолжил ему транспорт. Вечерело, томно пахло сумерками. Поле было пустым и нелюбезным — кукурузу уже давно собрали.  
  
Старк опустил монетку в раскрытое нутро таксофона и набрал так хорошо знакомый ему номер:  
  
— …пятьдесят два, ноль, один.  
  
И вдруг испугался. Поёжился от пронизывающего ветра, невольно радуясь, что в этом штате зимой не выпадает снег, но эта мимолётная мысль его не согрела. Чего он хотел? Зачем звонил на этот странный номер, который всегда принадлежал Джарвису? Надеялся ли Тони на то, что спустя десять лет он услышит на том конце провода знакомый старческий голос, добрый и слегка уставший? И что он ему скажет?  
  
— Простите, сэр, но я так ни разу вам и не позвонил за эти годы. Почему? Потому что больше не приезжал в гости к Эдвину. Почему позвонил сейчас? Потому что на этой неделе мои родители погибли в автомобильной аварии. И мне одиноко. И я впервые за эти годы решил навести своего старого друга Джарвиса. И позвонить вам.  
  
— Алло!  
  
Тони вздрогнул. В трубке звучал девичий голосок, звонкий и яркий, словно колокольчики. Старк нахмурился, натягивая капюшон своей куртки чуть ли не на нос. Было холодно.  
  
— Алло!  
  
— Привет, — медленно произнёс Тони. — А можно Питера?  
  
— Это я, — раздался чистый детский голос, и Старк смущённо прикусил губу. Он-то решил, что разговаривает с девочкой, настолько высоким был голос. — А кто это?  
  
Должно быть, у Питера появился внук, которого назвали в его честь. Но, кажется, у него не было ни жены, ни тем более детей. Тони растерялся.  
  
— А можешь позвать к телефону своего дедушку?  
  
— У меня нет дедушки, — слегка расстроенно сообщил ему мальчишка.  
  
Тони провёл нехитрые подсчёты. Сейчас Питеру должно быть семьдесят два. Вполне себе солидный возраст, чтобы сыграть в ящик. Немногим старше Говарда. Тони скрипнул зубами — они все умирали, все до единого.  
  
— Сколько тебе? — тихо прошептал он, борясь с желанием бросить трубку. Монетки в руке звенели и грелись.  
  
— Почти пять, — весело сообщил ему мальчик. — О чём вы хотели поговорить?  
  
— Мне нужен Питер.  
  
— Это я.  
  
— Не ты, — мягко возразил ему Тони. Внезапно стало до боли обидно, что он не звонил раньше. Наверное, не мог — звонить он должен был только с таксофона. Но не было возможности приехать. Старк за эти десять лет успел закончить школу, а потом и МТИ с отличием, защитил докторскую, а теперь прожигал жизнь, радостно и беззаботно. До поры до времени.  
  
— Я! — слегка раздражённо заметил мальчишка, и Тони вдруг улыбнулся.  
  
— С кем ты разговариваешь, Питер? — в трубке раздался мужской голос. — Кто это? Алло? Это Ричард Паркер. С кем я имею честь?  
  
Тони молчал, внезапно расстроенный. Он столько всего собирался поведать своему старому другу, а оказалось, что его больше нет в живых. И когда он только успел завести семью?  
  
— Алло? Говорите.  
  
Тони повесил трубку. Сейчас бы пробежать по кукурузному полю, давя ботинками початки и чувствуя, как больно тебя хлестают по лицу стебли и листья. Но поле было пустым и невзрачным, и Старк завёл старый красный пикап.

***

  
— О, мне так жаль, — растягивая слова словно жвачку говорила ему Оливия, крепко вцепившись в локоть.  
  
Теперь она красила свои белые ресницы синей тушью и обводила тонкие губы коричневой помадой. За прошедшие годы она успела обзавестись грудью. Тони привычно кивнул, за неделю он услышал столько соболезнований, что они уже перестали иметь хоть какое-то значение. Рука у Оливии была тёплой и сейчас проворно лезла ему в джинсы. Тони меланхолично пялился на таксофон. Некогда синий корпус успел выцвести на солнце, он всё ещё был покрыт копотью.  
  
Когда телефон внезапно зазвонил, Тони так резко выпрямился, что они с Оливией больно столкнулись лбами. Её лицо исказилось от ужаса, и она вытащила свою ладошку из его джинсов. Старк насчитал десять противных трелей, прежде чем таксофон перестал надрываться.  
  
— Давай уедем отсюда, — попросила его Оливия, но Тони не шевельнулся. — Зачем ты вообще привёз меня на кукурузное поле? Сейчас декабрь! — её голос был полон негодования.  
  
Телефон зазвонил вновь, и Тони решительно открыл дверь автомобиля, когда его схватили за рукав.  
  
— Не надо!  
  
— Почему?  
  
Девушка взглянула на него как на полного кретина.  
  
— Ты что, фильмов ужасов не смотришь?  
  
— А ты, кажется, с ними уже переборщила, — заметил Тони, и Оливия поджала губу. Он всегда её обижал, даже будучи глупым одиннадцатилетним мальчишкой.  
  
— Да? — осторожно прошептал Старк в трубку.  
  
— Привет, — раздался тихий детский голосок. — Это я, Питер. Вы звонили вчера.  
  
— Как ты узнал этот номер? — недоумевал Тони.  
  
— Определитель, — пояснил Питер. — Что вы вчера хотели?  
  
Тони растерялся. Он оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть на Оливию, — она привычно дулась на него.  
  
— Поговорить.  
  
— О чём? — весело поинтересовался мальчишка. Старк представил, как тот с ногами вскочил на стул и наматывал на палец телефонный провод. Тони заметил, что делает сейчас то же самое.  
  
— О грустном.  
  
— Например?  
  
— У меня умерли родители.  
  
— О! Это весьма печально, — Питер замолчал. — Мне очень жаль. А сколько вам лет?  
  
— Двадцать один.  
  
— Это слишком рано для того, чтобы терять родителей, — заметил мальчишка.  
  
— Да, — Тони не стал с этим спорить. — Больше всего мне жаль маму. Она была хорошей. И я сильно по ней скучаю.  
  
— А как же папа? Вы по нему не скучаете?  
  
— Он был… — Тони вздохнул. От ветра у него начали болеть уши. — Мы не были близки. Но я сожалею о том, что не попрощался с ним в день его отъезда. Я не сказал ему ни слова тогда, мы поссорились. И я не вышел их проводить.  
  
— Это грустно, — Питер тяжело вздохнул, почти как взрослый. — Сегодня днём маму с папой вызвали на работу. Они учёные. И сейчас они уехали в Нью-Йорк.  
  
— Они оставили тебя одного? — удивился Тони, и вздрогнул, когда Оливия разъярённо посигналила ему в клаксон.  
  
— Нет, со мной сидит соседка, миссис Бо. Она уснула возле телевизора.  
  
— Отвези меня домой! — крикнула ему Оливия, и её голос пронёсся по всему кукурузному полю.  
  
— Мне пора, Питер, ты… ты не против, если я позвоню тебе через час? Если тебе страшно или грустно, я буду разговаривать с тобой всю ночь. Если ты не против.  
  
— Да! Да, конечно, — мальчишка, кажется, от радости даже подпрыгнул. Раздалось чьё-то сонное ворчание, возможно, они разбудили миссис Бо.  
  
— Хорошо, Питер, не скучай. Я скоро вернусь.  
  
Тони улыбнулся, опуская трубку на крючок. Оливия недовольно шмыгнула носом, когда он сел за руль.  
  
— Ну и кто это был? — она скрипнула зубами.  
  
— Эдвин. Сказал, чтобы я возвращался домой, ему стало скучно.  
  
— И ты променяешь меня на своего старикана?! — возмутилась Оливия, и Тони кивнул.  
  
— Да, променяю.

***

  
Они болтали всю ночь, пока Питер не заснул. Тони с улыбкой слушал детское сопение в телефоне, пока их не разъединили. Питер беззаботно рассказывал о том, что живёт в двухэтажном доме с жёлтой крышей. Что рядом безграничное кукурузное поле. Что обычно они живут в Нью-Йорке, а сюда приезжают в отпуск. А потом мальчишка вдруг заплакал, признавшись, что не знает, почему мама сегодня не позвонила пожелать ему спокойной ночи.  
  
— Наверное, устала после долгой дороги, — предположил Тони, не зная, как вести себя с плачущими детьми. Питер на это лишь шумно хлюпнул соплями в трубку.

***

  
Днём, после обеда, за пару часов до отъезда обратно в Нью-Йорк, Тони решил заскочить к таксофону, чтобы снова поболтать с Питером. У Старка сегодня было весьма хорошее настроение, несмотря на то, что Оливия теперь воротила от него нос. Ему захотелось неловко пошутить о том, чтобы мальчишка больше не плакался по тому, что мама не пожелала ему спокойной ночи, но передумал, вспомнив, как когда-то точно так же об этом шутил Обадайя. Это было жестоко и неуместно.  
  
— Как ты? — Тони улыбнулся, услышав в телефоне тихий детский голосок. — Когда вернутся твои родители? Сегодня я не смогу болтать с тобой всю ночь, но если хочешь, то можешь дать мне свой номер телефона.  
  
Тони нахмурился, заметив, что-то и дело ошибается с номерами. Однажды ему в голову пришла мысль, что телефон Джарвиса отдали другому абоненту, но это всё же было не так. Чёртовы телефонистки.  
  
— Они не вернутся, — прошептал Питер.  
  
— Почему? — Тони прислонился лбом к холодному корпусу телефона. — Важные дела?  
  
— Нет, — мальчишка помолчал. — Они разбились вчера на дороге.  
  
Старк моргнул.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Разбились вчера на дороге, — по слогам повторил Питер бесцветно и грустно. — Дядя сказал, что мне надо крепиться. Я не очень понял, как это сделать, но он сказал, что они больше не придут.  
  
Тони молчал, не понимая, шутит ли Питер, и если шутит, то как-то уж весьма жёстко и не по-детски.  
  
— Дядя и тётя приехали сегодня утром, чтобы забрать меня в Нью-Йорк.  
  
«Пять лет, — подумал Старк, закрывая глаза, — слишком рано для того, чтобы терять родителей».  
  
— Меня бросили, — Питер не плакал, но голос его был настолько печальным, что у Тони ком встал в горле.  
  
— Не бросили, — твёрдо прошептал он, и вдруг понял, что больше убеждает в этом себя.  
  
— Я хочу к маме, — едва слышно признался Питер. — К маме.  
  
Тони молчал и корил себя за это. Ему бы самому нужны были слова поддержки, именно для этого он звонил Питеру, тому самому старику из своего детства. Сейчас же слова поддержки нужны были маленькому мальчику в доме с жёлтой крышей, но Тони не мог найти подходящих слов.  
  
— Тётя зовёт меня собирать вещи, — признался Питер. — Мне пора.  
  
— Ты умеешь писать? — вдруг спросил Тони.  
  
— Да, — немного неуверенно прошептал мальчик.  
  
— Бери ручку и записывай мой номер. Я тоже живу в Нью-Йорке, по крайней мере, сейчас.  
  
— Да? А где?  
  
— На Манхэттене.  
  
— А дядя с тётей в Куинсе. Я нашёл ручку.  
  
Тони медленно проговорил все цифры, пока Питер с усердием выводил их, вероятно, на листке.  
  
— Позвони мне, если захочешь поговорить, — Тони сглотнул. — И с Рождеством.  
  
В трубке долго пыхтели.  
  
— Но сейчас весна, — удивился Питер.  
  
Тони слегка нахмурился.  
  
— Сейчас декабрь, — он хмыкнул. — Не путай весну с зимой.  
  
— Но сейчас весна! — что-то отчаянно зашуршало. — На дворе цветёт яблоня.  
  
— Аномалия, — решил Тони. Возможно, Питер что-то да путает, ему всё-таки пять лет. В этом возрасте простительно быть слегка глуповатым, хотя сам Тони в пять лет был невероятно умён, если не гениален. — Пока, карапуз.  
  
— Но сейчас весна, — настаивал Питер, когда Старк всё же положил трубку. Он немного постоял возле таксофона, прежде чем сесть в машину.

***

  
— Я попрошу миссис Бо приглядеть за домом. Думаю, ей будет несложно. Она ещё молодая, — Эдвин шустро бегал по комнате, собирая свои чемоданы. Его глаза загорелись, когда Тони предложил ему переехать в город. Когда сказал, что хочет, чтобы Джарвис снова стал дворецким его семьи.  
  
— Я ведь уже старый, — прошептал он, удивлённый таким предложением. — Когда умерла Анна, твой отец решил, что я уже ни на что не способен. Хотя я так хотел остаться. Хотел быть рядом с тобой.  
  
Старк сглотнул так и оставшийся в горле ком. У Джарвисов детей не было, и Анна часто тискала Тони за щёки. От неё приятно пахло малиновыми пирогами.  
  
— Это такая честь для меня, — чуть ли не со слезами на глазах признался Эдвин, и Старк ощутил укол совести. Он десять лет его не навещал — как же, наверное, ему было одиноко.  
  
Тони выглянул во двор. Чахлая яблоня была покрыта изморозью.  
  
— Кого? — прошептал Тони, ему показалось, что он ослышался.  
  
— Миссис Бо, моя соседка, — пояснил Джарвис.  


**— Весна 2006 —**

  
— Господи, Тони, тебе опять звонит этот мальчишка, — Пеппер раздражённо сдула со лба чёлку.  
  
— Какой мальчишка? — Старк увлечённо рассматривал каталог спортивных машин. — Не знаю никаких мальчишек.  
  
— Какой-то Питер. Он утверждает, что это ты дал ему этот номер.  
  
— Понятия не имею, кто это. Реши проблему, не мне тебя учить, — Тони обворожительно улыбнулся, и Пеппер закатила глаза. — Хочу вот эту, — он ткнул пальцем в журнал.  
  
— Она стоит миллион двести тысяч долларов.  
  
— Хочу.  


**— 2008 —**

  
Тони выбрался из брони и поправил слегка помявшуюся футболку. Кукурузное поле было настолько зелёным, что слепило глаза, и Старк слегка поморщился, поняв, что забыл солнцезащитные очки. Таксофон, как ни странно был на месте. Слегка обшарпанный, с облупленной краской на корпусе и весь в копоти. Как же давно он здесь не был.  
  
Сердце трепетало, пока Тони по памяти набирал до боли родные цифры.  
  
— …пятьдесят два, ноль, один.  
  
Трубку долго не брали, так долго, что Тони уже было повесил её на крючок, как на том конце провода раздалось весьма раздражённое:  
  
— Да!  
  
Старк сглотнул.  
  
— Питер?  
  
— Угу, — раздался заспанный хриплый голос. — Кто это?  
  
Тони помнил, что с последнего разговора прошло семнадцать лет. Маленькому Питеру, потерявшему родителей, должно было быть двадцать два, не больше. Но голос был чёрствым и сиплым, в нём не было ни капельки бодрости и юности. Наверное, в доме теперь живут новые хозяева. Каков шанс, что за последние тридцать лет этим номером владело три разных Питера?  
  
— Тони, — внезапно его бросило в жар, и это было странно. Он ощутил волнение, какое не испытывал давненько. — Ты наверняка меня не помнишь…  
  
— Я знаю, кто ты, — весьма бесцветно заявил некий Питер, и Тони недоумённо нахмурился. Его помнят. Он растерялся. Что сказать? Он даже не знает, на кой чёрт позвонил по этому номеру. Не знал и в прошлый раз, не знает и сейчас.  
  
Сегодня была годовщина смерти Джарвиса. И пусть похоронен он был не здесь, но что-то тянуло Тони в это место. В это кукурузное поле, живое и жёлто-зелёное, рядом с которым был этот злосчастный таксофон, как-то скрасивший ему одно-единственное лето.  
  
— Сколько тебе лет?  
  
От неожиданности Тони вскинул брови.  
  
— Тридцать восемь, — удивлённо сообщил он, не понимая, к чему всё это.  
  
Воцарилась тишина. Было слышно только помехи на линии да шелест кукурузы. Пару недель назад Тони раскрыл всему миру, что он — Железный человек.  
  
— Как дела, Питер? — наконец прошептал Тони. Собеседник усмехнулся, будто Старк спросил какую-то глупость.  
  
— Отлично, — издевательски-бодро сообщили ему. — Просто замечательно, — и снова тишина.  
  
Что дальше? Спросить, помнит ли Питер, как Тони всю ночь утешал его, пятилетнего, когда он плакал, размазывая сопли по щекам, когда ему не позвонила мама?  
  
Марк на солнце блестел словно глянцевая страничка модного журнала.  
  
— Пока, Питер, — прошептал Тони, понимая, что разговор не клеится.  
  
— Ага, — пробурчали в трубке и тут же раздались гудки, холодные и беспристрастные.  
  
После смерти Джарвиса его дом достался Тони. Он ни разу в нём не был с тех пор. Восемь лет назад он его продал и сейчас стоял у калитки, разглядывая жёлтую крышу, яркую на солнце. Дом выглядел безжизненно. Недолго думая, Тони набрал на своём смартфоне всё тот же номер: …пятьдесят два, ноль, один. Он слышал, как в доме раздалась телефонная трель, он никогда бы её ни с чем не спутал.  
  
— Добрый день! — Тони улыбнулся, завидев у соседнего дома седовласую старушку. — Миссис Бо.  
  
Она кивнула, явно его не узнав. В последний раз она видела его семнадцать лет назад. Взгляд у неё так и сквозил подозрительностью, и Тони вдруг обрадовался, что не взял с собой Марк. Он так и стоит у кукурузного поля, лишь бы на металлолом не растащили.  
  
Старк нажал на кнопку сброса и трель прекратилась. Одинокая яблоня в саду совсем зачахла.  


**—** **Июнь** **2017 —**

  
— Питер? — слова тают на языке самым сладким в мире мороженым, и Тони смакует этот вкус и почти давится, настолько приторно.  
  
— Т…Тони? — голос у собеседника почему-то прозвучал весьма испуганно, и Старк представил себе встрепенувшуюся канарейку. Узнай об этом Питер, наверняка бы обиделся.  
  
— Да, это я, — Тони тяжело вздохнул, надо было подойти к этой мысли обдуманно и спокойно, стараясь не наступать на мины. — Сколько тебе лет, Питер?  
  
Кажется, этот вопрос застал бы любого другого человека врасплох, но ему ответили сразу:  
  
— Семнадцать.  
  
Тони сделал нехитрые подсчёты, значит, осталось совсем недолго. Кукурузное поле было зелёным и молодым. Красиво. Крыша таксофона на солнце давным-давно выцвела и стала серой.  
  
— А мне сорок семь.  
  
— Остался ещё год.  
  
— Что? — удивился Тони, он поправил на носу модные очки. — Год до чего?  
  
— Неважно, — раздалось после невероятно долгой паузы — Старк решил было, что их разъединили.  
  
Тони молчал, слушая чужое сбивчивое дыхание собеседника. Как бы ему подать свои мысли, чтобы не спугнуть Питера? Но вряд ли бы это повергло его в шок — он и глазом не моргнул, выдав ему свой истинный возраст. Всего на год старше  _нынешнего_ Питера.  
  
— Я всё знаю, — Тони улыбнулся. — Я всё знаю о звонках в будущее. Отрицать бессмысленно — ты сам только что это подтвердил. Я сейчас звоню из две тысячи семнадцатого года, стою на кукурузном поле, и сегодня чертовски хорошая погода, голубое небо, яркое солнце. Тебе ещё нет шестнадцати, и ты уехал в математический лагерь в Торонто на целых семь недель, но ничего не мешает мне полететь туда, чтобы только тебя увидеть. И ничто не мешает мне позвонить из этого таксофона посреди трассы на год вперёд и услышать твой голос, голос семнадцатилетнего Питера. Ты знал это? Ты ведь знал, — Тони усмехнулся. — Я лишь одного понять не могу — как? Почему это происходит? Что не так с этой временной линией? Канва времени прохудилась? Какая-то аномалия? Где-то рядом кротовые норы? Или, как ты сказал мне в будущем, — в таксофон ударила молния? Я искал информацию об этом, но не нашёл этому подтверждение. Ты знаешь ответ?  
  
В трубке молчали.  
  
— Питер? — осторожно позвал его Тони, вдруг испугавшись, что спугнул мальца. — Я понимаю, что несу чушь, но… Я набираю домашний номер Джарвиса с этого таксофона, но всегда стабильно попадаю к тебе. Будь ты стариком или пятилетним мальчишкой, или неразговорчивым мужчиной средних лет, я всегда могу до тебя дозвониться. Ты рассказывал мне о своих родителях, говорил, что живёшь в доме с жёлтой крышей, видишь из окна яблоню и с тобой сидит миссис Бо. Я продал этот дом через девять лет и за восемь лет до того разговора, — воодушевление Тони пропало. Было сложно разговаривать с собеседником на такие сложные темы, не видя его лица. — Не молчи.  
  
— Не молчу.  
  
— Я знаю, ты в шоке…  
  
— Я не в шоке. Я всё это уже знаю. Ты звонишь в дом, где когда-то жил твой дворецкий, — подтвердил Питер. — И между нами не кукурузное поле, а целый год жизни. И я не знаю, в чём причина, но я этому не рад.  
  
— Не рад? — Тони слегка опешил. — Не рад слышать меня?  
  
— Нет, ты не понял, — Питер поспешил его разубедить. — Я рад слышать твой голос, так рад, что… — раздался тяжёлый вздох. — Но не рад сложившимся обстоятельствам.  
  
— Каким обстоятельствам? Что случилось за этот год? — Тони даже снял очки. — Что произошло? Мы расстались? Ты нашёл в этом чёртовом математическом лагере какого-то парнишку, красивее и моложе меня, в этом всё дело?  
  
— Ты снова драматизируешь, — в голосе Питера то ли усмешка, то ли раздражение. Это заставило Старка перестать улыбаться.  
  
— Знаешь, когда я смотрел ролики на ютубе, где какой-то юнец в красно-синих колготках пытался строить из себя Мстителя, когда я узнал, кто скрывается за теми жуткими очками с помойки, когда я впервые увидел твоё лицо вблизи, жуя тот финиковый кекс твоей милой тётушки… Я… паззл сложился. Я говорил с тобой, когда тебе было пять лет, ты это помнишь?  
  
— Смутно, — признался Питер. — Но ты уже говорил мне об этом.  
  
— Мы уже это обсуждали? — удивился Тони.  
  
—  _Мы_ обсуждали,  _вы_ ещё нет.  
  
— Значит, я расскажу Питеру об этом временном парадоксе? — Тони даже не знал, радоваться ли ему.  
  
Абонент промолчал. Тони смахнул с лица тенето, в голове не укладывалось.  
  
— Питер, расскажи что-нибудь о будущем. Что произойдёт в ближайший год?  
  
Трубка упорно молчала, и Тони несколько раз отнимал её от уха, чтобы недоумённо повертеть её перед носом.  
  
— Ты ещё тут?  
  
— Я не могу тебе сказать.  
  
— Что, эффект бабочки? В любом случае, глупо, ведь я уже общался с тобой. Точнее буду общаться с тобой. Чёрт, я запутался в формулировках, — заметил Тони.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — внезапно признался Питер, и у Старка дыхание спёрло.  _Его_ Питер ещё не говорил ему таких слов. — Я скучаю по тебе, Тони, скучаю так сильно, что не могу дышать.  
  
В телефоне слышались странные шорохи, а возможно, это были рыдания, Тони нахмурился.  
  
— О, Питер, малыш, — вздохнул он. — Куда же я уехал, что ты так сильно по мне скучаешь?  
  
Молчание.  
  
— Или мы расстались, поэтому ты сейчас льёшь по мне слёзы? — Тони мгновенно стал серьёзным. Сердце билось в рёбра, ожидая услышать ответ и одновременно страшась этого.  
  
— Я просто скучаю, — всхлипнул Питер. — Просто хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. Ты сейчас далеко.  
  
— Малыш, — Тони грустно улыбнулся. — Наверное, я уже говорил это, а может, для нас обоих это станет впервые, но… У меня, как вы, юнцы, любите выражаться — боже, я сказал это, как какой-нибудь брюзжащий старикан, — сорвало башню. Питер, я каждую минуту думаю о тебе, не в силах думать о чём-нибудь другом. Когда я смотрю на тебя, то считаю, что ты заслуживаешь большего. Что я слишком стар для тебя, слишком травмирован, слишком…  
  
— Ты идеален.  
  
Тони самодовольно улыбнулся. Не смог сдержаться.  
  
— Ты сейчас в Канаде, и я невероятно скучаю, — признался он. — Я люблю тебя, Питер. Мы ведь точно будем вместе через год?  
  
Почему его так сильно волновал этот вопрос, Тони не знал. Просто было тревожно.  
  
— Будем.  
  
Словно от сердца отлегло, и Старк облегчённо вздохнул.  
  
— Помнишь, перед тем как сесть на самолёт, ты кое-что сказал мне на ухо? — в трубке невольно вздохнули. — Что ты хочешь меня? И хочешь уже давно? Надо признать, меня это невероятно возбудило. Но я тогда быстро остудил твой пыл, сказав, что никаких поползновений в твою сторону до твоего восемнадцатилетия я делать не буду. Надеюсь, я сдержал своё обещание?  
  
— Сдержал.  
  
— Это и смешно, и грустно, — Тони засмеялся, но тут же осёкся. — Ты что, снова плачешь?  
  
— Нет, — голос Питера был осиплым и его едва ли было слышно.  
  
— Врёшь, — понял Тони. — Ты всегда можешь позвонить мне. Точнее  _ему_. А я всегда могу позвонить  _тебе._ Чем я сейчас и займусь. Мне пора, Питер. Я позвонил, чтобы узнать, имеет ли место быть эта временная петля, или я просто свихнулся. И я был рад тебя слышать, я чертовски по тебе соскучился. Я люблю тебя.  
  
— И я, — прошептал Питер, прежде чем Тони повесил телефон на крючок.  
  
Это было бы невероятно сладко, до тошноты и боли в зубах, если бы после всего этого не осталось горькое послевкусие, будто бы Питер ему соврал. Было в его голосе что-то до одури печальное и то, как он плакал, совершенно его не стесняясь… У Тони плохое предчувствие относительно их будущего.  


**— Март 2018 —**

  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что дом, в котором я провёл своё детство, принадлежал Тони Старку, — восторженно сообщил Питер.  
  
Они стояли в гостиной, и это место казалось им обоим совсем чужим и неприступным. Толстый слой пыли покрывал скрипучие половицы, было затхло и сыро. Питер открыл окна, чтобы проветрить дом, и в ночи было слышно, как стрекочат сверчки и где-то вдали лает собака.  
  
— Технически не мне, а моему дворецкому — Эдвину, — пояснил Тони, оглядываясь. За почти тридцать лет тут всё изменилось — мебель, цвет стен, люстры, даже появился камин. Паук в углу деловито плёл свою паутину. — Но дом он завещал мне после своей смерти. Я не знал, что с ним делать и продал.  
  
— А ты разве не виделся с моим отцом, когда вы заключали сделку? Должно быть, ты понял, что встречался с ним, когда наводил обо мне справки? Нет? — Паркер слегка покраснел от этой мысли.  
  
— Я не занимался такими делами — за меня всё сделали мои помощники.  
  
— А, — разочарованно протянул Питер. — Я-то уж подумал… Пойду поставлю чайник.  
  
Тони выглянул в окно. Яблоня высохла и уродливо возносила скрюченные пальцы к чёрному небу. Старк оглянулся на кухню, где возился Питер, пытаясь найти чайник, и поднялся наверх, где некогда была библиотека Джарвиса. Сейчас же там располагался, по всей видимости, рабочий кабинет. Уют книжных полок и мягких кресел сменился домашней деловитостью. Здесь было чертовски пыльно. Чужеродно. Тони вздрогнул и вернулся в гостиную, решив не заглядывать в другие комнаты.  
  
Питер ждал его, усевшись на подлокотник дивана, и качал ногой. Выглядел он немного растерянно.  
  
— Ты не рад? — удивился Старк, развела руками. — Это же твой дом.  
  
— Я, — Питер пожал плечами, — не знаю. В последний раз я был здесь, когда… — он осёкся и, кажется, смутился, — пару лет назад, — и Тони понял, что не этой сухой фразой он хотел закончить свою мысль.  
  
— О, этот диван всё ещё здесь! — Старк провёл пальцем по спинке некогда малинового дивана. — На нём я лишился своей девственности.  
  
— Правда?! — лицо Питера взорвалось целым спектром эмоций — от удивления до отвращения. Кажется, на этом диване он сладко посапывал под телевизор.  
  
— Я пошутил, — Тони усмехнулся. — Ты бы видел своё лицо.  
  
— Ты не врёшь?  
  
— Поверь мне, мой первый раз был не в этом штате.  
  
— А как это произошло? — спросил Питер, и тут же покраснел, смущённо опуская взгляд.  
  
— На школьной вечеринке в туалетной кабинке.  
  
— Да? — Питер моргнул. — Не очень-то уж романтично.  
  
— Было неплохо. Наверное. На самом деле, я не очень хорошо помню — кто-то протащил выпивку в школу. И, кажется, этим кто-то был я.  
  
— А это была… девушка? — Питер на Тони не смотрел, но и ревности в его голосе слышно не было.  
  
— Да, — Старк не стал врать. Протянул к нему руки. — Иди сюда.  
  
Питер неохотно подчинился, и Тони, заключив в ладони его лицо, коснулся губ. У Паркера всегда ноги подкашивались, когда они целовались, и бабочки неистово начинали свои пляски у него в животе. Тони всегда останавливался раньше времени, хотя прекрасно видел, что лишь распаляет Питера. Тому хотелось ещё и больше.  
  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты сделал со мной то, что сделал с ней, — прошептал он, когда Тони отстранился. В его глазах так и читалось: что я творю, тебе же всего шестнадцать!  
  
— Порвать тебе колготки и не с первого раза найти клитор? — рассмеялся Старк и осёкся, когда увидел каменное лицо Питера. — Ладно-ладно, его-то я уж точно у тебя не найду, но вот колготки… Ладно, я же шучу.  
  
Он продолжал смеяться, когда его оборвали чужие губы, и Питер слишком настойчиво повалил его на диван. Это было так неожиданно, что Тони поперхнулся воздухом, позволяя мальчишке пролезть проворной ладошкой ему под рубашку. Слишком быстро, и когда только успел? — подумал Старк, отвечая на поцелуй. И только когда Тони решил было его прекратить, чтобы вновь остудить даже не голову Питера, а свою собственную, гостиную озарила телефонная трель. Противная и ноющая как зубная боль. Оба вздрогнули и переглянулись.  
  
— Телефон всё ещё работает? — удивился Старк. — Разве вы не должны были его отключить?  
  
Питер пожал плечами и чуть привстал.  
  
— Наверное, тётя Мэй решила узнать, как мы тут, — предположил он и взял трубку. — Алло?  
  
Тони присел, заправляя рубашку в брюки. Негоже, ой негоже, целоваться с Питером, ему ведь всего шестнадцать! Старк смутился и одёрнул пиджак. Рядом с этим парнишкой у него напрочь сносило крышу.  
  
— Говорите, я слушаю. Мэй? Алло? Никто не отвечает, — растерянно сообщил Питер и положил трубку на место. — Пойду сделаю чай.  
  
Тони кивнул, приглаживая волосы. Когда Питер исчез на кухне, телефон зазвонил вновь.  
  
— Ответь! — крикнул Паркер, лязгая чайником по плите, и Старк подчинился. Если это Мэй, то Тони наверняка по-своему накажет Питера за то, что ему пришлось с ней объясняться. Не то, чтобы они приехали сюда без её ведома, но…  
  
— Да?  
  
— Тони! Это Питер.  
  
Старк обернулся, чтобы заметить, как Питер опускает в кружки чайные пакетики и щедро сыпет сахар.  
  
— Какой Питер?  
  
— Питер, которому сейчас двадцать один.  
  
Тони крупно вздрогнул. Голос у собеседника был чертовски обеспокоенный.  
  
— Пока я там на кухне готовлю чай, выслушай. Помнишь, ты говорил со мной прошлым летом? Ну конечно же помнишь! Ты ведь тогда как раз-таки догадался о всей этой чертовщине со временем, — затараторил Питер, слышно было его словно из толщи воды. — Ты спрашивал меня, будем ли мы вместе, но я солгал. Это была неправда. Я обещал тебе, что ничего не расскажу, что буду хранить всё это втайне, но я не понимаю, как вообще это всё можно хранить в секрете! Такое! Отвечать тебе на звонки спустя долгие годы и слышать твой голос из прошлого и знать, что ничего не можешь изменить. Тони, это слишком жестоко. И несмотря на то, что я обещал тебе, я знаю, что должен сейчас тебе всё рассказать. Потому что это уже было. Я уже пережил это. Это должно случиться сегодня.  
  
Тони взглянул на телефонную трубку, она слегка пожелтела от времени, и намотал на палец чёрный провод. Он спружинил, растянувшись. Старк почувствовал, как паника нарастает в груди. Ему хотелось сбросить звонок, а потом вырвать провод к чертям.  
  
— Через пару месяцев случится страшное, — продолжал Питер из будущего, пока настоящий Питер всё ещё возился на кухне. — Битва с Таносом.  
  
— Кто это?  
  
— Огромный титан, который уничтожит полмира одним лишь щелчком пальцев. Разорвёт вселенную пополам.  
  
Тони покачал головой.  
  
— Я знаю, в это трудно поверить, и ты сейчас хочешь положить трубку, но дослушай до конца, — умолял Питер. — Я исчезну, когда Танос получит все камни. Я уйду из твоей жизни на целых пять лет.  
  
Тони нахмурился, пытаясь произвести в уме нехитрые подсчёты. Ни черта не совпадало. Всё равно, что, будучи первоклашкой, умножать в уме пятизначные числа.  
  
— Я объясню, это не ошибка. Я умру этим летом, и ты все эти годы будешь пытаться найти способ всё исправить. Ты говорил мне, что тебя охватит отчаяние такой силы, что ты потеряешь надежду, но эта телефонная связь между нами будет тебе помогать пережить всё это. Я не знаю как, — ты никогда мне ничего не рассказывал, — но у тебя получится. Ты сделаешь всё, чтобы вернуться в это лето, в лето, которое для тебя ещё не наступило, но которое я уже пережил…  
  
— Погоди-погоди, — у Тони голова пухла от всех этих смен времени глаголов.  
  
— Не перебивай меня, дай всё дорассказать, — попросил Питер, и Старку показалось, что он слышит в его голосе слёзы. — Не дай Таносу себя убить, я умоляю тебя, Тони. Не позволяй ему одолеть себя. Я обещал тебе не говорить этого, но я должен, — всхлип, — но ты умрёшь на моих руках.  
  
— Этим летом? — сердце у Тони упало.  
  
— Да. Нет. Эта петля.  
  
Я ни черта не понимаю, — подумал Тони, поморщившись.  
  
— Ты переживёшь это лето, чтобы вернуться и умереть на моих руках. И ты объяснишь мне всё. И всё это я сейчас расскажу тебе, только выслушай.  
  
— Слушаю, — хотя слушать это не хотелось. Старк боролся с искушением положить телефон на место. Ему было не по душе этот разговор.  
  
— Ты рассказывал мне про хроноклазм. Когда все события, которые путешественник из будущего совершает в прошлом, уже предопределены. Это огромная временная петля, которую никак не разорвать. Потому что это уже случилось. Ты понимаешь?  
  
— Да, я… — Тони помолчал, — смотрел «Терминатор».  
  
— Да? — Питер, кажется, удивился, но тут же продолжил. — Ты говорил, что мы ничего не исправим, но я хочу попытаться. Сделай хоть что-нибудь, Тони, чтобы разорвать этот эту петлю.  
  
— Что я должен сделать? — удивился Старк. — Я ничего не понял из того, что ты мне только что рассказал.  
  
Питер вышел из кухни, держа в руках дымящиеся чашки. Пахло бергамотом и кипятком.  
  
— Он ведь сейчас смотрит на тебя? — тихонько спросил Питер в трубке, и Тони кивнул, забыв, что собеседник его не видит. — Расскажи ему всё.  
  
— Что всё?  
  
— Это тётя Мэй? Вы что-то долго разговариваете, — нахмурился Питер, ставя чашки на столик у телевизора.  
  
— Что телефоны связаны. Что ты уже разговаривал с ним и будешь разговаривать потом. Что это хроноклазм. Что это ты тот самый человек, с которым он разговаривал в октябре две тысячи пятнадцатого.  
  
— Я не разговаривал с ним тогда.  
  
— Будешь. Но для него это  _уже_  произошло. Просто скажи, он поймёт.  
  
— Это обязательно делать?  
  
— Ты  _уже_ это сделал, — прошептал Питер устало. — Я позвоню через двадцать минут.  
  
Паркер-из-настоящего выглядел очень обеспокоенным. Тони положил гудящую трубку на место и отвёл взгляд. Зачем вообще Питеру что-то рассказывать? Ему будет семнадцать, когда они снова созвонятся. Тони уже жаловался на то, что скучает по уехавшему в Торонто Питеру, сам же Питер только-только будет плакаться ему, что скучает не меньше.  
  
— Что случилось? — вдруг испугался Паркер, заметив, как Старк побледнел.  
  
— Что будет в октябре две тысячи пятнадцатого? — осторожно спросил Тони, и глаза у Питера стали чуть ли не квадратными.  
  
— Было, — поправил он. — Пятнадцатый год уже прошёл.  
  
— Так что тогда было?  
  
Питер покачал головой.  
  
— Я не хочу об этом говорить.  
  
— Но ты понял, о чём я?  
  
Питер закрыл глаза, прежде чем кивнуть:  
  
— Понял.  
  
Тогда Тони взял его руки в свои и вздохнул. С чего начать, чтобы не выглядеть идиотом?  
  
— Так что произошло? С кем ты говорил? У тебя сейчас точно такое же лицо, когда дядя Бен рассказал мне про смерть моих родителей.  
  
Старк вздрогнул и вгляделся в глаза Питера.  
  
— Вот с этого мы и начнём, — и его брови поползли вверх.  
  
Через двадцать минут телефон зазвонил вновь, и Тони ответил.  
  
— Он ведь не поверил, — раздался голос Питера в трубке. — Я тогда подумал о том, что ты надо мной смеёшься. Но некоторые факты заставили меня сомневаться. Дай ему телефон, я с ним поговорю.  
  
— Уверен? — засомневался Тони, разглядывая растерянного парнишку, сидящего на диване. Чай уже давно остыл.  
  
— Помню.  
  
— Это тебя, — сообщил Старк, протягивая трубку, и Питер удивлённо отшатнулся, будто это была змея. — Бери.  
  
— Да? — очень тихо и осторожно прошептал он, прислонив аппарат к уху. У Тони сосало под ложечкой и было немного трудновато дышать. В голове не укладывалось. Этого не могло быть.  
  
По мере разговора лицо Питера вытягивалось всё сильнее и сильнее, а глаза становились чуть ли не по олимпийские медали.  
  
— Ты не настоящий! — вдруг воскликнул он возмущённо, и Тони услышал, как в трубке знакомо засмеялись. Это заставило вновь вздрогнуть. — Он снова просит тебя, — едва слышно прошептал Питер, и рука у него была ледяная.  
  
— Не мешай ему. Нужно время, чтобы всё это осознать, — по-деловому сообщил ему собеседник.  
  
— Я не понимаю.  
  
— Я тоже, — признался Питер. — Но тебе удастся всё изменить. Каким-то образом ты предотвратишь щелчок Таноса и мир не развалится на две половинки, но… Ты умрёшь, и я этого не хочу.  
  
— Я разговаривал с тобой раньше.  
  
— Да, когда мне было семнадцать. Я рыдал тогда в телефонную трубку, и любая мысль о тебе причиняла мне боль. Ты наверняка сейчас думаешь о том, что вот же оно, то самое, ты будешь говорить со мной в сентябре этого года, но нет…  
  
Тони раздражённо сжал трубку. У него болела голова от непонимания происходящего, а больше всего Тони ненавидел, когда чего-то не понимал.  
  
— Я говорил с тобой, когда ты станешь постарше.  
  
Питер молчал.  
  
— Потому что это петля, — прошептал он так, словно бы одной только фразой всё разъяснил. — Будь осторожен при встрече с Таносом, я прошу тебя.  
  
Тони не стал ничего обещать, и в трубке зазвучали уже приятные гудки.  
  
— Я отказываюсь в это верить! — возмущённо вскрикнул Питер за его спиной. — Где это чёртово кукурузное поле?!  


**— Сентябрь 2018 —**

  
Питер лежал на диване, на том самом продавленном и старом диване, по спинке которого Тони когда-то вёл своим пальцем и улыбался, делая грязные пошлые намёки. Тогда Питера это смущало и забавляло, сейчас же вызывало только грустное щемящее чувство. Он обещал Тони не плакать, но сдержать слово было трудно: слёзы невольно душили каждый раз, когда в мыслях всплывал Старк.  
  
Когда зазвонил телефон, Питер крупно вздрогнул. Он почти засыпал на этом старом скрипучем диване, уткнувшись мокрым носом в подушку. Не дождавшись второго гудка этого допотопного стационарного телефона, Питер тут же сорвал трубку и прижал к влажной щеке. Он знал, что это когда-нибудь случится, Тони его уже предупреждал, но не знал, что так скоро.  
  
— Питер? — он бы узнал этот голос из миллиона. Питер едва ли сдержал вопль радости, с силой сжал телефонную трубку в руке, и его посетило дежа вю. Это уже было с ним — двенадцать лет назад.  
  
— Т…Тони? — Паркер обязан был задать этот вопрос. Он уже знал ответ, но уточнить стоило. В последнее время Питер стал часто сомневаться, особенно в себе. Должно быть его слова прозвучали слишком жалко, потому что молчание в телефоне было долгим.  
  
— Да, это я. Сколько тебе лет, Питер?  
  
Сердце его бешено забилось, на секунду он даже забыл, что нужно ответить. Это как когда тебя спросили, где право, а ты судорожно вспоминаешь, какой рукой держишь ложку. Конечно же, при условии, что ты правша.  
  
— Семнадцать.  
  
Питер присел на стул и намотал провод от телефона на палец, слушая, как бьётся статическое электричество в трубке. Он шумно дышал, и невысказанные слова так и бились о нёбо, скакали на языке горящими угольками и так и просились на волю. Но он обещал. Обещал Тони, который сжимал его руку в своей окровавленной ладони, что сохранит здравый разум, что не посмеет лезть туда, куда не стоит.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, — шептал Тони синими губами, — что всему своё время.  
  
Время, — хмыкнул Питер, — самое жестокое, что с ними могло приключиться. Знать такие подробности о будущем и не воспользоваться этим?  
  
— У меня всё получилось, — улыбался Старк, и его окровавленная улыбка навсегда останется в его памяти. Она была выжжена на сетчатке, вбита под кожу. — Всё получилось, ты будешь жить…  
  
Какой ценой, — думал тогда Питер. Ему так и хотелось встряхнуть Тони за плечи, расплакаться, ткнувшись лбом ему в грудь. Хотелось сказать, что в этом нет смысла, — жить без Старка. Лучше никак, чем без тебя. Тони наверняка бы не понравились такие слова — он многим пожертвовал.  
  
— А мне сорок семь, — ответил ему телефон, и Питер снова вздрогнул.  
  
— Остался ещё год, — прошептал он.  
  
— Что? — удивился Тони, и Питер прикусил язык. — Год до чего?  
  
Мысли ворочались в голове словно черви после дождя. Он не знал, стоит ли рассказывать об этом сейчас. Он ведь действительно может сделать это раньше времени. Питер прекрасно знает, когда и где это произойдёт, но ведь он сейчас может всё изменить. Одно лишь его слово и вся эта чёртова временная петля сойдёт на нет, а может, затянется на его шее.  
  
— Неважно, — он всё равно никогда этого не сделает. Слишком много сомнений.  
  
— Ты слишком слаб для этого, — скажет он сам себе через четыре года и будет прав.  
  
— Я всё знаю, — судя по голосу Тони улыбался. — Я всё знаю о звонках в будущее. Отрицать бессмысленно — ты сам только что это подтвердил…  
  
Питер слышал сбивчивый поток хаотичных мыслей, не вникая в слова, а просто слушая такой родной и знакомый голос. Вспоминал черты лица, так и стоящие перед глазами, но каждый раз лицо Тони искажала кровавая улыбка. От этого не избавиться. К горлу подступил ком. Питер рисовал ногтем на толстом слое пыли узоры и кусал губу.  
  
— Расскажи, — молил его внутренний голос. — Скажи, что нужно делать, — но проблема была в том, что Питер не знал. Он мог бы всё выложить как на духу, но как это всё исправить, он не знал.  
  
— Не молчи, — попросил его Тони, и Питер закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как внутри всё сжимается от боли.  
  
— Не молчу.  
  
— Я знаю, ты в шоке…  
  
— Я не в шоке. Я всё это уже знаю. Ты звонишь в дом, где когда-то жил твой дворецкий, — подтвердил Питер. — И между нами не кукурузное поле, а целый год жизни. И я не знаю, в чём причина, но я этому не рад.  
  
— Не рад? — Тони слегка опешил. — Не рад слышать меня?  
  
— Нет, ты не понял, — Питер поспешил его разубедить. — Я рад слышать твой голос, так рад, что… — тяжёлый вздох. Как же сложно говорить, когда хочется разрыдаться. — Но не рад сложившимся обстоятельствам.  
  
— Каким обстоятельствам? Что случилось за этот год? — Тони звучал обеспокоенно. — Что произошло? Мы расстались? Ты нашёл в этом чёртовом математическом лагере какого-то парнишку, красивее и моложе меня, в этом всё дело?  
  
Питер горько усмехнулся. Тони часто съезжал с наболевшей темы, пытался шутить, когда в чём-то сомневался или когда его что-то действительно беспокоило. Он боялся потерять его, Питера, считая, что не достоин его. Какая глупость. Паркер даже усмехнулся. Всё свелось к тому, что это он потеряет Тони.  
  
— Ты снова драматизируешь.  
  
— Питер, расскажи что-нибудь о будущем. Что произойдёт в ближайший год?  
  
Паркер молчал, слушая и тихое дыхание Тони, разряды электричества в телефоне и старые настенные часы, скрип половиц под босыми ногами. Он обещал Старку, целуя его в синие губы, что не будет вмешиваться. Пусть всё идёт своим чередом, пусть случится то, что должно. Тони был из будущего, он знал в этом толк.  
  
— Ты ещё тут?  
  
— Я не могу тебе сказать, — признался Питер, проклиная себя за данное обещание.  
  
— Что, эффект бабочки? В любом случае, глупо, ведь я уже общался с тобой. Точнее буду общаться с тобой. Чёрт, я запутался в формулировках, — заметил Тони.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — внезапно признался Питер, слова сыпались с языка как конфеты с конвейера. — Я скучаю по тебе, Тони, скучаю так сильно, что не могу дышать.  
  
Питер ненавидел себя за то, что не смог сдержаться и дал волю слезам.  
  
— О, Питер, малыш, — вздохнул Тони. — Куда же я уехал, что ты так сильно по мне скучаешь?  
  
Ах, если бы ты просто уехал. В любом случае, ты бы скоро вернулся.  
  
— Или мы расстались, поэтому ты сейчас льёшь по мне слёзы?  
  
Питер даже не знал, что хуже.  
  
— Я просто скучаю, — всхлипнул Питер. — Просто хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. Ты сейчас далеко.  
  
Тони был от него в годе жизни, в четырех годах и в паре месяцев. Где-то он продолжал жить, где-то уже был мёртв.  
  
— Ты сейчас в Канаде, и я невероятно скучаю, — признался Старк. Питер помнил это время. Тогда всё казалось ярким и беззаботным, но те шесть недель в разлуке с Тони стали для Питера пыткой. Теперь ему стоило прожить без него всю свою жизнь. — Я люблю тебя, Питер. Мы ведь точно будем вместе через год?  
  
— Будем, — не моргнув глазом, солгал Питер.  
  
— Помнишь, перед тем как сесть на самолёт, ты кое-что сказал мне на ухо? Что ты хочешь меня? И хочешь уже давно? Надо признать, меня это невероятно возбудило. Но я тогда быстро остудил твой пыл, сказав, что никаких поползновений в твою сторону до твоего восемнадцатилетия я делать не буду. Надеюсь, я сдержал своё обещание?  
  
— Сдержал.  
  
— Это и смешно, и грустно, — Тони засмеялся, но тут же осёкся. — Ты что, снова плачешь?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Врёшь, — догадался Тони. — Ты всегда можешь позвонить мне.  
  
Это была правда. После возвращения с Титана, Питер бросил учёбу и переехал в старый дом родителей, ошарашив тем самым тётю Мэй, чтобы только бесконечно названивать со стационарного телефона на таксофон и обратно, чтобы только услышать голос Тони. Ещё одна ложь, звонки проходили не всегда.  
  
— …И я был рад тебя слышать, я чертовски по тебе соскучился. Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Тони.  
  
— И я…  
  
Когда в трубке раздались гудки, Питер бросился на диван и разрыдался.  


**—** **2019** **—**

  
— …пятьдесят два, ноль, один, — Тони ненавидит это сочетание цифр, ненавидит, с каким звуком щёлкают клавиши, когда он набирает этот номер, ненавидит треск в трубке, монотонные гудки, маты, расписанные на аппарате и копоть на крыше.  
  
— Да? — раздался испуганный заплаканный голос. Тони ненавидит то, что всё знал заранее, но не смог предотвратить. Тони ненавидит Таноса и то, что это дьявольское отродье отобрало у него Питера.  
  
— Как это случилось? Что именно я сделал для того, чтобы всё исправить? Повтори всё заново, я должен всё понять.  
  
В трубке царила удивлённая тишина. Кукурузу только посеяли, и она ещё не взросла.  
  
— Кто это?  
  
— А ты кто? — Тони узнал этот голос, он явно принадлежал Питеру. У Старка сердце упало, когда он понял, что промахнулся со временем.  
  
— Питер.  
  
— Сколько тебе лет, Питер? — Тони устало опустился на землю, потирая воспалённые глаза. Он не спал несколько дней.  
  
— Четырнадцать.  
  
Тони поперхнулся. Посчитал.  
  
— Октябрь две тысячи пятнадцатого?  
  
 — Да, — настороженно подтвердил мальчишка. — Вы кто?  
  
— Друг, — единственная причина, по которой Тони от злости не повесил трубку, было то, что он говорит с Питером. Он уже давно не слышал его голоса.  
  
— Друг? — с сомнением повторил он и хмыкнул. Почему-то бросать трубку он не спешил. И Тони знал причину. После того злополучного звонка год назад Старк всё проверил. Это была памятная для Питера дата.  
  
— Помнишь, мы разговаривали с тобой, когда твоя мама не позвонила тебе пожелать спокойной ночи? На диване храпела миссис Бо, а ты плакал в телефонную трубку. Ты жил в доме с жёлтой крышей, помнишь?  
  
Молчание. Шуршание. Страх. Питер наверняка выглянул в окно, чтобы убедиться, что за ним никто не следит.  
  
— Что-то припоминается, — с сомнением прошептал парнишка. Немудрено, что он этого не помнит, ему всего-то было пять лет. Тони и сам с трудом вспомнил, о чём они тогда говорили.  
  
— Ты говорил, что дядя с тётей увезли тебя в Нью-Йорк.  
  
— Дядя умер, — очень тихо прошептал Питер, едва слышно, и, если бы Тони не знал этого, он бы и не разобрал этих слов.  
  
— Тогда что ты делаешь в этом доме с жёлтой крышей? Почему не рядом с тётей, которая наверняка вся извелась, ища тебя по всему городу?  
  
Питер пристыженно молчал. При жизни он так и не расскажет Тони об этом звонке. Старк узнает всё сам и додумает детали.  
  
— Потому что мне стыдно. Дядя Бен умер из-за меня.  
  
— С чего ты это взял?  
  
— Со мной кое-что произошло, — признался Питер. — Я изменился после одного случая. Я стал другим. В физическом плане, — уточнил он на всякий случай. — И решил, что могу изменить мир.  
  
Тони улыбнулся, вспоминая красно-синее трико.  
  
— Но эти изменения заметили и дядя с тётей. И мы…  
  
— Поссорились, — догадался Старк, вспоминая, как сбежал из дома в свои одиннадцать, поссорившись с Говардом.  
  
— Я сбежал, а дядя отправился на мои поиски, — голос Питера звучал крайне подавленно и тихо. Его сотрясали переживания. — Мы живём в опасном районе. Его убили и ограбили, когда он искал меня… Я виноват.  
  
Тони помотал головой, собираясь возразить, но не нашёл слов.  
  
— Так случается, — прошептал он.  
  
— Почему именно с ним? — запинаясь, поинтересовался Питер. Надрывно и беспомощно. — Почему я наговорил ему столько гадостей? Почему ушёл, громко хлопнув дверью? Почему сбрасывал все звонки от него? Почему не дал знать, что со мной всё в порядке и не стоит меня искать? Он бы тогда остался дома, — парнишка шмыгнул носом.  
  
Тони когда-то тоже задавался этим вопросом: почему он не попрощался с отцом в своё время? Почему не сказал ему, что любит его не над гробом, а тогда, когда он был ещё жив?  
  
— Это не твоя вина.  
  
— Моя, — упрямо всхлипнули в трубке. — Тётя Мэй меня явно ненавидит.  
  
— Она беспокоится о тебе, я точно знаю. Я бы на её месте был бы в панике, узнав, что племянник сбежал в другой штат. Кстати, как ты сюда добрался?  
  
— Автостопом.  
  
Питера тянет сюда, потому что он здесь раньше жил. По этой ли причине сюда неимоверно тянет Тони?  
  
— Прекрати мотать сопли на кулак, — твёрдо произнёс Старк. — Позвони тёте и сообщи ей, что с тобой всё хорошо, а потом возвращайся домой. Она только что потеряла мужа, не позволяй ей потерять и племянника. Ты единственный, кто у неё остался.  
  
Питер молчал, обдумывая эти слова.  
  
— Кто вы? Я не помню вашего имени, — признался он, на что Тони только криво усмехнулся.  
  
— Я всего лишь друг.  


**—** ******10 а** **вгуст** **а** **2022 —**

  
Как всё это работало? С чего стоит начать? Сегодня ли это произойдёт? Питер извёлся, заламывая руки, в безуспешной попытке распихать все мысли по полочкам. Кукуруза злобно усыхала, лишь усыхая. Он ещё никогда не звонил первым. Таксофон был покрыт копотью и на солнце почти выцвел.  
  
Питер знал лишь одно — ему было двадцать один, когда он позвонил Тони и всё ему рассказал. Сегодня ему исполнилось двадцать один, стоило попробовать. Паркер пробовал и раньше, но не мог дозвониться — звонки упорно шли на стационарный телефон в его гостиной. В том самом доме с жёлтой крышей. Четыре года назад Питер перевёз туда свои вещи, остервенело сторожа телефон в надежде, что Тони когда-нибудь да позвонит.  
  
— …пятьдесят два, ноль, один.  
  
— Алло? — раздался его собственный голос после третьего гудка. Звучал он совсем незнакомо, неужели он такой писклявый и противный? Раньше ему так не казалось. — Говорите, я слушаю. Мэй? Алло?  
  
Питер сбросил звонок и досчитал до десяти, а затем набрал номер снова, зная, что в этот раз трубку возьмёт Тони.  


**— 2039 —**

  
— Да! — весьма недовольно гаркнул в трубку Питер, ногой отшвыривая от себя пустую бутылку из-под… Питер пригляделся. Мартини? Стекло обиженно зазвенело.  
  
— Питер?  
  
— Угу, — промычал Паркер, сонно почёсывая щетину. Очень хотелось пить, Питер обшарил глазами гостиную, но воды не нашёл. Настроение стало хуже некуда. — Кто это?  
  
На всякий случай Питер полез в свой смартфон, дабы убедиться, что сегодня воскресенье. Так и есть. Никто не должен был мешать ему сегодня напиваться до беспамятства.  
  
— Тони. Ты наверняка меня не помнишь…  
  
— Я знаю, кто ты, — Питер вздохнул. Ущипнул себя за переносицу, понимая, что во рту нагадили кошки, что страшно пересохло в горле, что едва ворочался язык. Говорить с Тони Старком не хотелось, хоть убейся, но Питер знал — другого шанса может и не быть.  
  
В трубке долго молчали.  
  
— Сколько тебе лет? — Питер моргнул.  
  
— Тридцать восемь, — удивлённо прошептал Тони.  
  
Паркер кивнул. Ровесники. Значит, Старк ещё ничего не знает и даже не догадывается. Говорить им не о чем. Позвони Тони лет десять назад, Питер бы так обрадовался, что наверняка бы сердце выпрыгнуло из груди. Это горькое чувство эйфории потом бы долго причиняло ему боль и страдания. Но Питер успешно травил их алкоголем. На глаза как некстати попалась пустая бутылка, и тут же заболела голова. Паркер застонал.  
  
— Как дела, Питер?  
  
— Отлично, — он криво усмехнулся, скрипя зубами. — Просто замечательно.  
  
За эти годы накопилось множество вопросов, которые бы он хотел задать Тони. Но они забылись также быстро, как и здравый смысл. Питер ненавидел эту временную петлю, которую им было не под силу разорвать. Ненавидел себя семнадцатилетнего, который не смог убедить Тони хотя бы попытаться это сделать. Питер ненавидел свою жизнь так сильно, что был готов похерить всё, что когда-то ему было дорого.  
  
Он оглядел свою пустую жизнь сквозь стекло пустой бутылки. Попить бы сейчас.  
  
— Пока, Питер, — прошептал вдруг Тони.  
  
— Ага, — холодно согласился Паркер, одновременно радуясь тому, что всё закончилось, и сожалея, что ему нечего сказать. По крайней мере сегодня.  


**— 2023—**

  
— Да?  
  
— Сколько тебе лет, Питер? — Тони не стал церемониться. Его так и распирало от хорошей новости, и стоило ею с кем-нибудь поделиться.  
  
— Сорок пять, — удивлённо ответили ему. — Тони?!  
  
— Господи, сорок пять, — растерялся Старк. Каких-то четыре года назад Питеру было четырнадцать.  
  
— Тони, Тони, я так рад тебя слышать, — торопливо признались на том конце провода. — Я должен извиниться перед тобой.  
  
— За что?  
  
— За то, что был холоден с тобой тогда, семь лет назад.  
  
— Семь лет назад был шестнадцатый год, — заметил Тони, ухмыльнувшись. — Причеши свой календарь, паучок.  
  
— Тебе тогда было тридцать восемь, — напомнил Питер. — Мы почти не поговорили. Я был зол на тебя, зол на себя за то, что ни черта не смог предотвратить. Моя жизнь катилась в пропасть, и это было не самое лучшее время. Я наверняка тебя обидел, ведь ты никогда не звонишь просто так.  
  
— Я не помню, был ли ты холоден, — признался Тони, нахмурившись. О чём же они тогда говорили? Это было пятнадцать лет назад. — Что с тобой случилось? Как ты сейчас? Ты женат? У тебя есть семья?  
  
В трубке тяжело вздохнули, попытавшись замаскировать это под усмешку.  
  
— Я тогда пил.  
  
Тони закрыл глаза и прислонился лбом к телефонному аппарату.  
  
— Не беспокойся, уже всё в прошлом.  
  
— В будущем, — поправил его Старк.  
  
— Я не женат и у меня нет семьи. Я преподаю физику в местном колледже и, кажется, студенты меня любят, — голос у Питера был весёлый. Тони сглотнул. — Какие новости у тебя?  
  
— Я нашёл способ всё исправить, — признался Старк, и эта новость показалась ему не столь замечательной. — Благодаря нашей с тобой телефонной связи. Я кое-что придумал. Но для этого мне надо вернуться на пять лет назад, столкнуться лицом к лицу с Таносом.  
  
— Ты умрёшь, — напомнил Питер.  
  
— Я знаю. Я к этому готов.  
  
— Нет! — что-то зашуршало. — Не надо. Не делай этого.  
  
— Если не сделаю — ты никогда не вернёшься.  
  
— Плевать! — горячо воскликнул Питер. — Если ничего не сделаешь, то останешься жив.  
  
— Я не могу жить с мыслью, что полмира развеялись в прах, — прошептал Тони. — Не хочу жить, зная, что тебя нет рядом.  
  
— И я не могу так жить, зная, что рядом нет тебя.  
  
— Но ты живёшь.  
  
— Тысяча семьсот восемьдесят семь дней я трезв, — признался Питер с улыбкой. — Это не жизнь.  
  
— Я обязан замкнуть петлю.  
  
— Ты ничего не обязан. В моём мире ты это уже сделал.  
  
— Для того, чтобы твой мир существовал, я должен сделать это здесь! — воскликнул Тони, почти переходя на крик.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь про теорию мультивселенных? Что, если это не звонки в прошлое и будущее, а звонки между параллельными реальностями?  
  
— Глупость.  
  
— Нет, только послушай…  
  
— Это день сурка длиною в восемьдесят два года, и я замкну эту цепь чего бы мне не стоило, — упрямо заявил Тони. — Я подвёл тебя, ведь ты наверняка надеялся на чудо.  
  
Питер долго молчал.  
  
— Я все эти восемь лет так ждал твоего звонка. Так боялся его пропустить. Ты ведь знаешь, что я переехал в дом твоего дворецкого, только чтобы мы могли созваниваться. Видимо, это наш последний раз.  
  
— Не последний, — заверил его Тони. — Ты замкнёшь цепь.  
  
— Не бросай трубку! Побудь ещё со мной.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Они слушали тишину и стрекот электричества в трубке. Неизменным здесь был лишь таксофон и кукурузное поле.  
  
— Пообещай мне кое-что, — подал голос Старк. — У вас там в колледже есть симпатичная преподавательница? — он почти чувствовал, как Питер нахмурился. — Женись, заведи детей. Нельзя в сорок пять быть одиноким.  
  
— А ты был, — заметил Питер.  
  
— У меня появился ты. Я не хочу, чтобы ты был один. Пусть кто-то будет рядом.  
  
Питер вздохнул:  
  
— Но я люблю только тебя.  
  
— Тридцать лет прошло, так нельзя.  
  
— Двадцать восемь, — уточнил Питер. — Так можно. И я всё равно скажу: будь осторожен с Таносом, я всё ещё надеюсь, что ты выживешь.  
  
Тони лишь покачал головой:  
  
— Я люблю тебя. Созвонимся через семнадцать лет. Жди.  


**— Лето 2063 —**

  
Когда в темноте зазвонил старый стационарный телефон с кнопочным набором, Питер лишь прокряхтел, не желая размыкать веки. Ему снилось нечто приятное и сладкое, и вставать из тёплой постели не хотелось. Стоило поставить телефон на прикроватную тумбу, и почему он этого никак не сделает?  
  
Едкая противная мелодия царапала уши и мешала вновь провалиться в сон, и Питер раздражённо взглянул на светящиеся в темноте часы — полпервого ночи. На десятом гудке он всё же взял трубку — пришлось долго искать ногами тапочки и шаркать до письменного стола, заваленного бумагами. Когда его студенты впервые оказались у него дома, то были крайне удивлены тем, что он превратил гостиную в гибрид спальни и рабочего кабинета. Но ещё сильнее их изумило то, что он до сих пор пользуется стационарным телефоном.  
  
— Алло?   
  
— Эдвин? — раздалось в трубке сквозь шипящий треск статического электричества. — Папа? — голос был детский, высокий и испуганный.  
  
— Нет, — сонно сообщил Питер и зевнул, не разлепляя глаз.  
  
— Оу, простите, наверное, я ошибся номером.  
  
— Ага, — произнёс Питер, но ответом ему были лишь недовольные гудки. Он опустил телефон на место и собирался было заскочить в туалет прежде чем снова лечь спать, когда от неожиданности подпрыгнул, услышав телефонную трель.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Эдвин? Это ты? — снова этот детский голосок. Паркер ненароком подумал о том, что оторвёт этому ребёнку голову, если вдруг узнает, что это снова телефонные проделки местной шпаны. Они откуда-то прознали, что тот странный старик из дома с жёлтой крышей постоянно залипает у телефона, занимаясь своими конспектами, и стали частенько ему названивать, издеваясь. Именно поэтому Питер когда-то отказался работать в школе учителем физики — дети были жестоки. У студентов хотя бы имелась голова на плечах.  
  
— Нет, малыш, это не Эдвин. Ты снова ошибся номером.   
  
— Простите, сэр, — но нет, голос этого ребёнка был скорее взволнованный, на грани слёз, и Питера вдруг прошиб холодный пот. Он вздрогнул, но трубке уже раздавались гудки.  
  
Он забыл! Как же он мог забыть, ведь именно в этом году одиннадцатилетний Тони должен был позвонить ему из прошлого! Сон мгновенно испарился, и Питер включил настольную лампу. На короткую секунду положил трубку на место, как телефон снова зазвонил. Паркер незамедлительно ответил на звонок.  
  
— Алло!  
  
— Эдвин! Эдвин, — затараторил Тони, не давая ему и слова вставить. — Я возле шоссе, и это довольно далеко от дома. Я бежал, не останавливаясь по кукурузному полю, бежал, пока не упал и не разбил коленку. Эдвин, я не знаю, где я. Кажется, я потерялся. Пожалуйста, забери меня. Мне… мне страшно.  
  
Первая мысль — бежать на кукурузное поле на поиски испуганного мальчишки, но Питер быстро себя одёрнул. Он там никого сейчас не найдёт. Это произошло ещё до его рождения.  
  
— Малыш… Ты наверняка перепутал кнопки, — мягко прошептал Питер, не зная, с чего начать — Ох! — протянул он, чувствуя, как сильно дрожат его руки. Как же он скучал! Столько лет прошло с их последнего разговора, что, кажется, он уже забыл, о чём они говорили до этого. Хотя сейчас это было уже неважно. Для Тони всё это было в новинку.  
  
— Простите! — воскликнул мальчуган на том конце провода и повесил трубку.  
  
— Нет-нет, останься! — но ухо уже пронзали бесстрастные гудки.  
  
Питер вздохнул, пытаясь унять сердцебиение. Он нащупал на столе свои очки, собирался было нацепить их на нос, а потом вспомнил, что носит их для солидности. Зрение до сих пор у него было идеальным. Страдали только колени и поясница.  
  
— Да? — раздался дрожащий голос Тони, его любимого Тони, которого он не слышал уже семнадцать лет. До чего же жестока судьба, — горько подумал Питер, с силой сжимая чертовски древний телефон, радуясь, что за шестьдесят с лишним лет он не перестал работать, хотя давно уже было пора. Этот телефонный аппарат купил ещё его отец. Как нельзя кстати Питер вспомнил о том, что самый первый звонок от Тони был именно на этот телефон. Круг замкнулся.  
  
— Это ты, малыш? Ты звонил Эдвину?  
  
— Да? — растерянно ответил Тони.  
  
Питер замолчал, закрывая глаза. Сердце стучало так бешено и неистово, что он даже решил, что заработает себе инфаркт, но тут же себя одёрнул. Из рассказов уже взрослого Тони он знал, что они будут созваниваться с маленьким Тони всё лето. Питер вздохнул, предвкушая их разговоры.  
  
— Как вы узнали, куда звонить? — в ужасе прошептал мальчишка. — Я звонил с таксофона.  
  
— Определитель номера, — пояснил Питер.  
  
— А что это?  
  
Питер вздрогнул, тупо уставившись на телефонную трубку. Вот чёрт! Паркер не был уверен на все сто процентов, но, кажется, определители придумали только в середине девяностых. Да? Нет?  
  
— Неважно, — отмахнулся он. — Ты потерялся?  
  
— Д-да. Я сбежал из дома.  
  
— Что случилось? — обеспокоенно поинтересовался Питер. Тони никогда не рассказывал ему об этом, лишь упомянул, что они много говорили о Говарде Старке.  
  
— А какое вам дело? — немного раздражённо ответил мальчишка.  
  
— Сколько тебе лет? — Питер вдруг вспомнил, что стоит это уточнить.  
  
— Одиннадцать, — буркнул Тони. — Вообще-то мне нужно дозвониться до Эдвина, — деловито сообщил он. — А вы занимаете линию. До свидания!  
  
От такой наглости и непосредственности Питер рассмеялся. Он вновь позвонил на таксофон.  
  
— Ты не дозвонишься, — заявили он мальчишке эту простую истину, надеясь успокоить Тони, хотя наверняка лишь испугал.  
  
— Почему? — дрожащим голосом спросил он.  
  
— Этот таксофон неисправен.  
  
— Правда?  
  
Питер почесал голову, пытаясь объяснить этот феномен. Что там ему говорил Тони?  
  
— В него попала молния.  
  
— Откуда вы зна…  
  
— Не бойся. Я просто предположил.  
  
— Как вас зовут?  
  
— Питер.  
  
— И сколько вам лет, сэр?  
  
Сэр. Питер покрылся мурашками, понимая, что всю жизнь называл Тони мистером Старком, сейчас же Тони называл его сэр.  
  
— Шестьдесят два.  
  
— О! — тон, с которым это было произнесено, не понравился Питеру. Он снова почувствовал себя старым, как обычно чувствовал лишь с утра, когда вставал с постели и колени у него так и хрустели. — Я вас разбудил своим звонком, мне очень жаль, сэр. До свидания!  
  
— Тони, стой, погоди! — на миг Паркер осёкся, понимая, что мальчишка своего имени ему не называл. — Ты что, отправишься домой через всё поле? Один? В ночь? — в ужасе прошептал Питер. Он представил, как маленький Тони, напуганный и замёрзший, топчется возле таксофона, обхватив себя за худенькие плечи и глядит вдаль своими огромными карими глазами.  
  
— Ничего страшного. Я заночую в кукурузе.  
  
Раздались зловещие гудки, и это сильно напугало Питера. Он дважды ошибся, пока набирал номер.  
  
— Не бросай трубку, пожалуйста, — мягко попросил он Тони. Голос его предательски дрожал. Как бы он сейчас хотел оказаться рядом! — Если уж ты решил заночевать в поле, то давай я побуду рядом, чтобы тебе не было страшно. Почему ты сбежал из дома?  
  
Тони долго молчал, прежде чем ответить. Эти секунды показались Питеру вечностью.  
  
— Мне не обидно, что они отправили меня к Джарвису. Я его очень люблю, он мне как дядя. Мне обидно, что отец просто решил от меня избавиться, вместо того, чтобы наладить отношения.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— А как ваши отношения с отцом? — поинтересовался Тони.  
  
— Ну… — Питер неловко пожал плечами, растерянно перебирая бумаги на своём столе. — Мой отец умер, когда мне было пять, и я его совсем не знаю. Но, думаю, у нас были бы хорошие отношения.  
  
— Оу, — виновато прошептал Тони. — Мне очень жаль. А я со своим поссорился, когда они с мамой приехали вчера меня навестить. И я сбежал из дома, громко хлопнув дверью. Я убежал в кукурузное поле и бежал, пока не выдохся. А потом понял, что заблудился.  
  
— Хочешь, я расскажу тебе про своего друга, у которого в твоём возрасте тоже были проблемы с отцом? — Питер поудобнее уселся в своём кресле, заранее зная, что разговор предстоит долгий, но интересный. В своё время Тони, не стесняясь и ничего не утаивая, рассказывал ему о своём отце. Иногда Паркер гадал, было ли это доверием или необходимостью. Просто потому что так надо было.  
  
— Хочу, — то ли жадно, то ли от безысходности согласился Тони.

***

  
Питер рад слышать Тони, его сбивчивые речи, наполненные детской непосредственностью, глупостью и невероятной проницательностью. Тони остро чувствовал, как воздух накаляется, когда рядом находится отец. Как воздух становится мягче и свежее, когда рядом мама. Старк как-то признался, что рассказывать в этом возрасте о том, что тебе дорога мама было для него чем-то новым. В таком возрасте этого обычно стесняешься. Но ему Питеру он открылся.  
  
Питера разрывало, когда он рассказывал этому мальчонке то же, что рассказывал ему его взрослая версия. Почти слово в слово, стараясь не упустить что-то важное. И Тони восторженно и грустно иногда подпрыгивал и громко кричал ему в трубку:  
  
— Да! У меня точно так же!  
  
— Конечно, малыш, у тебя всё точно так же, ведь я рассказываю тебе твою же жизнь, — шептал про себя Питер.  
  
Иногда так и подмывало дать совет, буквально физически чесался язык, но Питер молчал. Боялся сказать что-то не то, он всё же не детский психолог. Но Тони совета никогда не просил. Открыв рот, заслушивался его рассказами и всё чаще кивал:  
  
— Да-да, мне это знакомо.  
  
Питер умилялся его подведению почти до слёз, порою жалея, что у него нет детей. Но дети жестоки, напоминал он себе скорее в утешение, понимая, что, если бы даже ему дали второй шанс — он бы всё равно не завёл бы семью. Слишком велико было его горе, чтобы забыть о нём.  
  
Рассказы Тони чаще всего были жуткой мешаниной: он спешил вернуться домой до темноты, поэтому тараторил в трубку почти без умолку, спеша поведать о всех своих злоключениях за день. Лягушки, Оливия, Джарвис, велосипед, новый синяк на коленке, кукуруза, — Питер на это лишь улыбался. Кукурузное поле давно заросло травой, здесь больше ничего уже не сажали. Таксофон утилизировали лет десять назад. Это больно ударило по Питеру, словно кто-то лишил его чего-то важного.  
  
— …три ведра улиток! — смеялся Тони звонко и радостно, и Питер улыбался, едва сдерживая слёзы. Возраст сделал его чёрствым, а затем снова мягким, как сорок лет назад.

***

  
— Сэр! — воскликнул Тони, как только он поднял трубку. — Мистер Питер, я сегодня уезжаю в город. За мной приехали родители.  
  
— Ох, — вздохнул Паркер, понимая, что это их последний разговор. В горле неприятно щемило. — Тони. Мне так жа… — он тут же себя одёрнул. — То есть, наверное, ты рад, — очень тихо прошептал он, стараясь, чтобы мальчишка не уловил в его голосе разочарования.  
  
— Сегодня последний день, когда мы можем пообщаться. Если вы конечно не дадите мне свой номер.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, — Питер вздохнул, — ты можешь звонить мне только с таксофона.  
  
Как жестока судьба, Паркер закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как подкатывают усталость и головная боль. Это лето, эти пару месяцев были самыми лучшими в его жизни. Снова слышать голос Старка, снова чувствовать его, снова играть значительную роль в его жизни.  
  
— … нет, я про другое. Почему вы со мной общаетесь? Мне ведь всего одиннадцать, я глупый мальчишка, который обижает девчонок и ловит на речке лягушек. Неужели вам настолько одиноко?  
  
— Ну, во-первых, Тони, — строго заявил Питер, невольно копируя манеру речи самого Старка, — ты далеко не глупый. Ты сам мне рассказывал, что собрал двигатель в шесть лет. Во-вторых, да, ты прав. Мне действительно очень одиноко.  
  
И это была сущая правда. Питер проигнорировал просьбу Тони семнадцатилетней давности. Паркер почему-то всегда нарушал свои обещания, данные ему. Он всю жизнь любил Тони Старка и просто не смог бы полюбить кого-то другого.  
  
— Но вы больше не хотите, чтобы я вам звонил.  
  
— Я бы этого очень хотел, но, — горько признался Питер, — но это невозможно.  
  
— Я помирился с Оливией, — прошептал Старк.  
  
— Молодец.  
  
— Вот бы и с отцом помириться, — признался он тихо. — Скажите, что помирюсь.  
  
Питер молчал. Он знал, что их отношения будут далеко не самыми тёплыми. Но расстраивать мальчишку не хотелось.  
  
— Мне пора. До свидания, сэр, я позвоню следующим летом, — Тони положил трубку до того, как Питер успел попрощаться, и эти гудки ещё долго звучали у него в ушах, прежде чем он положил телефон на место.  
  
Паркер закрыл глаза, понимая, что следующего лета уже больше не будет. Для него всё это уже закончилось. Для Тони эта временная петля принимала новый виток.


End file.
